Bed
by psuliem
Summary: A stranger might live in Kai's room. Rated K


**Bed**

Plot: Kai finds a stranger has been hiding close by and needs to find out who. Or what. Demon!Lloyd

Rated: K

**I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

The air was freezing that night and the moon was high up in the sky, showing it was probably 1 AM or so. He moved across the wooden floor to shut the window as to not freeze to death overnight. This was a night of perfect conditions... It never did like the outside very much.

He'd waited so long to see it again, only having caught a glimpse last time. It had never hurt him even though it probably had many opportunities to do so. It was probably lonely and he really wanted to see more of it. Zane would probably be more fascinated than himself, but anyone would be even just a little bit curious.

The pajamas he wanted were tucked away into the top draw and it was easy to find them in the dark light. It was probably hiding away, waiting for him to lie down as get comfortable. He'd fake sleeping until the creature was out of its hiding place.

Kai pulled his pajamas on, finding a tank top good enough and just some black baggy almost sweat pants. He brushed his messy brunette hair from his face and made his way toward the bed, taking a seat on the edge. He'd patiently waited for this night for weeks and really couldn't wait to see it up closer.

Pulling himself under the bed sheets, he shut his eyes and got nice and cozy in them. He wondered what the creature liked and ate, whether it slept on beds or under them. Did it use blankets too?

He let his eyes close for a while, resting them from all the lights of the earlier daytime. It wasn't very long before he actually drifted off, though and found himself in a light sleep.

It seemed like a long while before there was any movement in the room besides from the shifting he was doing on his own. The sound of a floorboard creaking caused his eyes to flutter open again. He immediately caught on and woke up fully, still lying there like he was asleep, though.

Light creaking of the floor boards continued for a bit before there was a definite presence beside him and the sound of soft, very light breathing in the silence. His nerves started to get the best of him, though. What if it didn't like him or got freaked out and killed him? What was it capable of? What was its weakness? Strength? Questions kept piling up before he could hardly take it anymore.

Kai opened his eyes as looked over to the side, coming face to face with... well another person's face. Except it was not exactly a person. He shot up from his bed, not sure why he was startled because he had known it was there.

It stared at him with large, round, vibrant green eyes. They probably had green lights behind them in fact, because they were actually glowing. Its, no, HIS skin was a darkish gray color and his hair was black and looked very soft and perfect. He looked terrified and frozen, unable to move. Kai had probably started him by jumping up like that.

It was best to speak first, so Kai decided to say something simple. "Hello..." He breathed, startling the boy again but continuing anyway, "I won't hurt you."

The creature tilted his head and stared at Kai in confusion, but made a weird smile at him to show his bright white sharp teeth that held a green glow behind them too. The creature opened his mouth and the dim green glow got a little brighter. The inside if his mouth was neon green and so was his tongue. "Hello." He mimicked, giggling a little bit. He didn't seem to be very accustomed to humans, but he seemed friendly and welcoming enough.

He shared a glance around the room before he moved a little closer to the new creature. Now that he could see the details, there were scales on certain parts of its body. From where he could see, the scales didn't cover him fully, just along his sides and arms. Kai assumed they would be along his legs, too, but he could only see so far from where he was.

His hand reached out and touched the black locks gently, pushing them out of its face.

The creature didn't really seem fazed at all by it; he just blinked slowly when Kai touched him and sat there staring at Kai from the floor. Almost like a pet would.

Kai was about to say something else, when he heard the door slowly creak open and yanked his hand away immediately only to realize someone was coming in his room with this... thing in here.

Kai watched as its eyes grew wide and his dragon like ears went back. He turned toward the door and stared, like a deer in headlights.

"Kai... Can I borrow some pajamas?" The voice mumbled, only seconds later revealing that it belong to Cole.

Kai glanced beside him to see the creature was gone, having vanished in merely seconds. It took him a moment to regain himself before he answered Cole. "Yeah... Let me get something for you." Kai slid out of bed and went to his dresser, pulling open the first drawer and finding a pair of pajama pants. He handed them to Cole lightly. "They are probably too big."

He shrugged, "it's fine. I think you're the only one who isn't asleep right now, so. Thanks." Cole turned and headed out, shutting the door behind him with the clothing clutched in his hands.

Kai sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. There went his chances to figure out what that thing following him was. He let his eyes fall shut and stood there for a long time, hearing only silence. It kept dragging out until he actually grew tired from just standing there. Kai opened his eyes and found just as much as he had heard. Nothing.

He'd missed his chance. That had been it. He'd needed to use that time wisely and all he'd done was stare at it and maybe gain a little bit of trust… Kai would have to wait a whole month for it to actually come out in the open again. It seemed like forever and he really didn't want to wait that long.

* * *

_i dunno what but review and i might write more?_


End file.
